community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Barnes
Bio 150px|leftTroy Barnes (played by Donald Glover) is a graduate from Riverside High School who currently attends Greendale Community College. At Riverside, Troy was a popular student who was the star quarterback of the football team and prom king. He had many admirers at school including his fellow classmate at the time Annie Edison who would later join him at Greendale. He had the interest of many elite universities but couldn't handle the pressure of other people's expectations. The night before the game that the college recruiters were to attend, he intentionally dislocated both of his shoulders doing a keg flip at a party. Troy's self inflicted injuries left him with few options after high school for a higher education. Ultimately, Troy chose Greendale because it was close to his house, and because the Greendale commercial had a student giving a thumbs up sign in a "cool way." Personality ]]Troy begins the series as an arrogant, selfish jock who is so concerned with keeping his former status as the big man on campus that he still wears his letterman jacket for the first couple days of school. Jeff implied that Troy wanted so badly to be liked that he based a lot of what he did just for other people. As the series went on, Troy evolved from his original persona into a quirky and goofy nerd with an emotional but responsible and sweet side. The transformation is largely due to Abed's mutually beneficial friendship, which Troy seemed to lack in his high school years. Troy cares deeply about his friends and has been willing to sacrifice himself for their sake on several occasions ("Epidemiology", "First Chang Dynasty"). It is implied in "Remedial Chaos Theory " that Troy's presence in the group is needed to keep away chaos. When the actual timeline starts to resemble this dismal version in "Course Listing Unavailable", it is Troy who saves them from a similar fate. Despite his heroic and lovable traits, Troy does have numerous insecurities and something of a childish personality. He struggles to be viewed as an adult the rest of the study group in spite of his childish antics with Abed. In Pillows and Blankets, Abed points out that Troy is extremely emotional, easily distracted, and is insecure about his level of intelligence. Character history Season One Troy (along with Pierce, Shirley and Annie), is asked by Abed to join Jeff and Britta in a Spanish study group. When it's discovered that Jeff lied about being a Spanish tutor, the rest of the study group kicks him out. When Troy and the others later find Jeff depressed on the steps of the library, they all take pity on him and invite him back in, forming a true study group. Troy and Abed soon become fast friends that slowly blossoms over the semester into a full blown bromance. At the same time, he remains oblivious to Annie who had a huge crush on him. When he helps Britta out at her dance recital it lays the seeds for future developments between them. Troy discovers he has exceptional plumbing skills which becomes a huge story arc for him in Season Three. At the end of the semester, he moves in with Pierce at his mansion. Significant episodes: Season Two When he returns to school in his sophomore year, Troy is still adjusting to living with Pierce. He and the study group take Anthropology 101 and after a rough first day the group settles back into it's old routine. His friendship with Abed becomes even stronger when they build a blanket fort together, have a friendly competition over the affections of the school librarian and rally together the Greendale students when the school is invaded by City College. He also discovers Pierce's mom dead, a special trampoline with Jeff, and learns a secret about Chang and Shirley he didn't really want to know. '''Significant episodes:' Season Three Relationships In the Study Group 'Abed Nadir' (See main article: "Troy and Abed") Troy and Abed are best friends whose bromance has been prominently featured on the show. The other members of the study group are both amused and disturbed at how close the two are. Their many misadventures at Greendale inevitably drag their friends into the hijinks and the entire school a few times as well. Because Abed is unable to adequately express emotion, and Troy is overly emotional, this has lead to a few conflicts between them. They soon make up, however, as they understand they are better together than apart. 'Pierce Hawthorne' Pierce and Troy initially started a friendship based on mutual adolescence. At the end of Troy's first year at Greendale, he has to move out of his fathers house and accepts an offer from Pierce to move into his mansion. with him instead. At the start of the second year at school together it's revealed that Troy had been quoting Pierce's under a twitter account called "Old white man says." After Troy moves out of Pierce's mansion to live in an apartment with Abed, it is shown that Pierce is jealous of their close relationship. Troy has hinted that he sees Pierce as a bit of a role model of a man going through life despite numerous hardships on his own. 'Annie Edison' (See main article: "Troy and Annie") In Season One, Annie had a crush on Troy that was obvious to everyone except Troy. He remained completely oblivious until the episode "Romantic Expressionism" in which Britta and Jeff made him aware of it. Unfortunately, the realization came too late as she had already given up on having a relationship with him and had moved on to dating Vaughn. While it is clear that he finds Annie attractive, he hasn't tried to pursue her romantically and instead has developed a crush on Britta. Despite her former obsession with him, they have setteled into a more fraternal dynamic between them. 'Britta' (See main article: "Troy and Britta") Troy and Britta bonded in their first year at Greendale after they discovered they were both taking dancing classes and keeping it a secret from the rest of the study group. It was hinted for a while that Troy had a crush on Britta but she remained oblivious to it much like Troy was to Annie's crush on him during the study group's freshmen year. Britta later kisses Troy after he uses her attraction to men with pain to woo her. There is some tension after Troy comes cleans, and Britta claims it was a mistake. She didn't fully reciprocate hs feelings until their third year at school after realizing how deep his affection for her was. 'Jeff' Initially when Troy meets Jeff he is in awe of him but that admiration fades a bit as he gets to know him better. Jeff and Troy have shared interests in numerous things such as RC cars, basketball and secret trampolines. The two apparently stop hanging out as much as they used to when Britta reveals intmate details about sexual kinks. At the start of the group's third year at school, Jeff seems to be threatened by Troy and mocks his childishness. By the end of the year, however, Jeff has a change of heart and lets Troy know he doesn't have to be like him to be a grown-up. It is implied that Troy looks to Jeff for approval at he end of "Course Listing Unavailable " for rallying the group and his feelings for Britta which Jeff does. 'Shirley' Troy has had the least interaction with Shirley out of all the study group members. Troy, like the rest of men in the group, is subject to Shirley's motherly ways and never wants to disappoint her. It is hinted in a study group study group stare down at the study table that the two could see themselves as sexual options. Despite this, the two share a fond friendship, and it is demonstrated that Shirley prefers Troy over Abed, going to his side during the Pillows and Blankets War so that "Britta doesn't put him on the weed." Other notable relationships Nana Barnes: Nana Barnes is Troy's grandmother who, during his freshmen year at Greendale Community College, decided to visit him during the Family Day event held at the school. A cantankerous and ornery old lady, Troy was not looking forward to seeing her. Britta attempted to show Troy that he should not only honor and cherish his grandmother. She soon learns that Troy was right about her when she accidentally insults Nana Barnes and agrees to make it up to her by being spanked with a switch. After administrating the punishment, Nana Barnes overhears a conversation Troy and Britta are having and learns her grandson called her a monster. She then demands that Troy get her a switch so she could admin ister to him the same whooping she gave to Britta. Appearances with Troy: "Basic Genealogy" Jerry the Janitor: In Troy's freshmen year at Greendale, he displays extraordinary skills as a plumber, which gets the attention of a janitor named Jerry. Jerry tries to convince him to give up on college and pursue a career in plumbing. He later returns in during Troy's third yeat at school and warns him about Vice Dean LaybourneandtheGreendale air conditioning repair annex. Appearances with Troy:"English as a Second Language", "Advanced Gay" Vice Dean Robert Laybourne: In Season Three, Murray brings Troy to Laybourne's attention after noticing his plumbing skills. Laybourne personally tries to recruit Troy to the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School Annex, even going as far as to manipulate Troy and Abed against each other. After finally getting Troy enrolled at the school, Laybourne dies soon afterwards in what is deemed an accident. Troy suspects his second-in-command Murray of having something to do with it. Appearances with Troy: "Advanced Gay", "Digital Exploration of Interior Design", "Introduction to Finality" Murray: Murray alerts his boss Vice dean Laybourne about Troy's skills and has him kidnaped for an "audition" for the A/C school. After the study group is expelled form Greendale by Chang, Troy meets up with Murray at Señor Kevin's" . Troy gets insider information so he and the group could take down Chang. He reluctantly agrees to join the A/C school to get the group out of a jam when their plan goes awry. Afterwards, Murray personally picks up Troy at his apratment to take him to the A/C school. After having suspicions about Murray for the death of Laybourne, Troy challanges him to a duel in The Sun Chamber and gets him to admit he caused the Vice Deans death. Appearances with Troy: "Advanced Gay", "First Chang Dynasty", "Introduction to Finality" Mariah: In the study group's second year together at Greendale, Troy and Abed both compete for a date with a school librarian named Mariah. Despite the fact that she ultimately chose Troy, he decides not to go out with her after she admits that the reason she didn't pick Abed was because she finds him weird. Appearances with Troy: "Early 21st Century Romanticism" LeVar Burton: Troy is a huge fan of LeVar Burton from his time as host of the popular PBS children's show "Reading Rainbow." Pierce arranges a meeting between them in the Season 2 episode "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking" in order to mess with Troy. Randi: Troy went out on one date with a girl named Randi in the Season One episode "Home Economics." Annie, who still had a huge crush on Troy at the time, reluctantly helps him prepare for the date. The relationship seems to not work out when Annie takes back the blanket that she let him borrow in the middle of their date. 'Class history' Memorable Quotes *Jeff: Any other meaningless conspiracy theories? : Troy: Yes. Did you know Gogurt is just yogurt? *"My emotions! MY EMOTIONS!" *"(Grabs a glass of wine) Ooh! No-no juice! Oh, that's good no-no juice." *Troy: You chloroformed the janitor? : Annie: Stop yelling at me! You're the ones that got caught! : Troy: You're the one who's yelling! *"I don't know what to do. My whole brain is crying!" *"(Hey, Troy sneezes like a girl!) How 'bout I pound you like a boy- that didn't come out right." *"Do they do stuff to your butt? (No.) Do you get paid more if they do stuff to your butt? (No.) It's fine. I'll do it. I'm in." *"Aww, I wanna lick it." *"You don't get to tell me what to do! You are not Shirley! ...And Shirley's not my mom!" *"Oh, let's not leap to thing doing!" *"The only thing I have to know about the universe is that I'm ''at the center of it." *"Bing, bong, sing along! Your team's Al Gore 'cuz your views are wrong." *"No. We're all gonna get through this. We're all alive, and we're all fine. And Britta, you're not the worst. You're the best." *"He's shooting lightning, and I'm naked!" *"No! No, take him to the police...he murdered someone. Take him to jail. You guys are weird." *"Gasp! Kettle Korn! Thats a fun time snack!!" *"You are bad at gift giving !" Trivia * Troy's favorite movie is ''The Bridge on the River Kwai. * In Season 2, Troy's phone is a Motorola Droid X. * Troy takes dance and acting classes with Britta. * Troy has a candy cigarette habit. * Troy is 22 years old. * Troy's nickname is T-Bone. Other nicknames are "Butt Soup" and "The Disco Spider." * Troy has a gimmick where he mentions butts with admiration or intrigue. * Troy has a tendency of pretending to be asleep whenever he is in an awkward situation. * Troy appears at the end of Season 3 to be committed to the revamped air conditioning repair annex. * Used to think that everyone was age 10 twice. * Troy apparently cries when he hears "Come Sail Away" by Styx. Videos thumb|400px|left|Best of Troy Season 1 Tc 10.png Tc 9.jpg Tc 8.jpg Tc 7.png Tc 5.png Tc 6.png Tc 4.jpg Tc 3.jpg Tc 2.jpg Tc.png Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Troy and Abed Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Troy Barnes